Dragon Storm
by rshortyr
Summary: 19 year old Draco has been cleared of all deatheater charges, pregnant and alone after a one night stand, can the young Malfoy find balance and love? DMHP, DMOC, HPGW -full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Yay new story, I've been working on this for a while :) and finally decided to share, so enjoy.

At 19 Draco was arrested for being a deatheater, no charges were pressed and he went on to live life as a free man with one exception, he was pregnant after a one night stand, eventually his child had to get an education but how will Draco keep it a secret from the father who left him so coldly? Now 30 Draco battles his way through life and for his child, for a new dark lord has risen and his eyes are set on the two last blooded Malfoy's.

"AVADA KADAVRA," shouted 19 year old Harry Potter pointing his wand at the dark lord; Harry's face broke into a vast smile as the man who was once known as the most evil force this world has ever seen crumpled to the ground in a lifeless slump.

Death eaters near called "RETREAT," as hundreds of death eaters broke away from the battle and took off into the night, aparating away upon reaching the barrier.

During the retreat several death eaters were captured among the group was a one Draco Malfoy.

The captured death eaters were lead to the ministry of magic where they would have there future fates decided upon.

Draco was thrown ruthlessly into a dank and dirty cell along with two other death eaters, there masks having been confiscated, Draco could see there faces, Pansy Parkinson sat on the filthy floor, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as she screamed at passing guards to free her. The other occupant of the cell was Vincent Crabbe lying sprawled out on the dirty stone floor slowly drenching it in the blood gushing from a deep cut his left shoulder.

Draco wondering how long it had been since he had been captured shivered, the cell was cold, colder then Slytherin common room in the winter, but might be because it was January and there were not roaring fires to heat things up, he wrapped his singed death eater cloak around himself to help with the unbearable cold, mouth hidden by the black cloak Draco scowled he hated being a death eater.

'I never wanted to join, but I had no choice that monster threatened to kill mum,' despite what many people thought Draco loved his mother more than any other person, with the exception of Severus, and his very secret crush who would NEVER love him back.

Draco sighed happily as thoughts of those particular three people filled his head and allowed him to drift off into a light and restless sleep.

Draco was awoken by the sound of the cell door opening, opening his sleep filled eyes slowly he looked the six people wearing red robes, Draco had no time to react as he was harshly grabbed by two male Aurors, Draco decided it would be best not to fight back not that he had the strength to anyway, he was exhausted and so he was literally dragged from the cell and into a room with a table, and two chairs, the only good thing about this room was the warmth, which Draco welcomed thankfully.

Draco then caught a glimpse of his once perfect self he was dirty with blood and dirt covering himself and his clothes, his lips and visible skin were a strange pasty -blue colour and his once platinum blond hair was filthy, it looked light brown mixed with crusted dried blood.

Draco barley had time to be disgusted with him self before being tossed and strapped to a wooden chair.

"Will you drink this willingly, or will we have to force it down your throat," said a voice Draco recognized and could not stop his heart from skipping a beat.

'At leased I get to see and hear him one last time,' thought Draco happily before shutting his eyes and opening his mouth, which the Aurors swiftly took advantage of pouring the three drops of Veterserum into Draco's mouth, Draco swallowed shocking the Aurors not expecting a Malfoy's cooperation.

They waited for Draco's eyes to cloud over before Harry Potter asked "why are you cooperating?"

"I am not quite sure why I am cooperating," replied Draco.

"Are you a loyal death eater?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Draco.

"Why are you not loyal?" asked a shocked Harry.

"I wanted to support the light side but Lucius had other plans for me and he and Voldemort threatened to kill my mother if I did not become a death eater, my whole life has been an act," replied Draco "and because I loved you," the last part was finished under his breath.

"Have you ever killed, or severely harmed anyone?" asked Harry acting like he did not see Draco mutter.

"Only during the war," replied Draco.

"Ever used an unforgivable?"

"Yes."

"When have you used an unforgivable?"

"When I was being taught them at age 11, but I only used them on another person when I was forced too."

"Why did you fight in the final battle?"

"Voldemort had my mother hostage."

"Do you know where death eaters maybe hiding?"

"Yes."

"Where are they hiding?"

"I can not be forced to tell, I can only tell willingly."

"If we take you off Veterserum will you still cooperate with us?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on what I get out of telling you."

"You will get a full pardon and you will be a free man, now if we take you off Veterserum will you completely cooperate?"

"Yes."

"Harry can we really give those orders?" asked Ronald Weasley looking at Harry like he was giving away the quiddich cup.

"Ron he has done nothing wrong, he even said under Veterserum that he was forced into it," replied Harry looking at Ron before his green eyes flashed at the other Aurors.

"We understand Harry he has done nothing wrong," said Tonks walking forward with the Veterserum antidote.

"All give him the antidote;" cut in Harry "why you don't five go and get another death eater."

"Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yah he's strapped to a chair and has told us he would willing cooperate I think I will be fine," smiled Harry taking the antidote from Tonks, before the other five left the room leaving Harry and Draco alone in the room.

Harry looked straight at Draco "what did you mutter under your breath?"

"That I loved you," Draco blurted out, the second they were out Draco wished the floor would just open and swallow him up.

Harry looked at Draco in shock "you…, you love me?"

"Yes I have since first year," replied Draco "you were so kind and brave."

Harry collapsed in the other chair staring at Draco shocked for a few seconds before waving his wand to release the straps holding Draco to the chair and pushing the antidote at him, which Draco took and swallowed.

'Someone just kill me now' thought Draco as he placed the empty vial down on the table

"Got a quill and parchment?" asked Draco looking at Harry neutrally.

Harry quickly took down the names and hiding places that Draco called out.

"If that's not where they are then I don't know where they could be," said Draco neutrally "so am I now free?"

Harry put down the quill and took out his wand waving it, papers appeared in front of Draco which he read and signed, Draco then looked at Harry expecting him to be emotionally torn to pieces.

Harry looked at Draco with an unreadable face before walking over to him and placing a gentle kiss on his frozen lips, quickly warming them with longing passion.

"Draco I…" started Harry before he was cut off with Draco's lips heatedly pressed against his own.

Harry kissed back greedily wanting more of Draco; Harry's hands began to wander Draco's chilled skin immediately warming it.

Soon clothes were strewn a crossed the room and two equally naked men were still heatedly kissing.

Harry bent Draco over the table in the room before inserting a finger to stretch him, watching Draco for any signs to stop, but the only sound was moans of pleasure and pleas for more.

Another finger was added, soon followed by another, "Harry please I need you in me."

Harry who was rock hard by that time was all too happy to comply, thrusted inside Draco.

Draco whimpered in pain not expecting it to hurt this much, Harry stopped, surprised that Draco was virgin and allowed Draco to adjust before starting a slow pace which at first Draco whimpered at, before moans escaped from his mouth.

"Faster please, oh Harry harder," Draco managed to moan out.

Harry then began moving his hips faster and harder, soon finding Draco's sweet spot and was rewarded with a pleasured gasp.

A while later Harry with a moan, thrusted in and came inside Draco, who pushed back into Harry at the feeling.

Harry then pulled out as both young men fell to the floor sexually spent.

"Draco what I wanted to say before was that this can only be a one time thing," said Harry not looking at him.

Draco felt like Harry had just ripped out his heart and crushed it "I…I understand," said Draco wearily standing up, dressing before, snatching his copy of the release papers before walking as straightly as possible out the door ignoring Harry's eyes.

Draco quickly walked toward the apparition point at the entrance, where much to his luck there were at leased a dozen Aurors, who upon sighting him had him at wand point.

"I am free to go," snarled Draco "I will be taking my wand, and leaving unharmed."

"On what authority?" snarled an auror still holding Draco at wand point?

Draco held out the release papers, which an auror snatched out of his hands and reading them through several times.

"Just like a Malfoy always weaseling out of bad situations," growled another auror, as yet another auror was sent to retrieve Draco's wand.

Draco endured the Aurors taunting for quite a while before his wand was handed to him, Draco snatched his wand without a word and with a very slight limp apparated to Malfoy manor.

Draco immediately went to his potions cabinet and down about two dozen before heading the shower where he spent the next five hours scrubbing his skin and hair to the point where it hurt, then waving his wand to dry and dress himself for bed and severally ward his room against any and all intruders, Draco barely made it to his bed before passing out in utter exhaustion.

I luvs you all REVIEW:)


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon Storm

Draco awoke to sunlight streaming in his window "Damn sun," cursed Draco waving his wand to close the curtains leaving his room in a visible darkness

Draco awoke to sunlight streaming in his window "Damn sun," cursed Draco waving his wand to close the curtains leaving his room in a visible darkness.

Draco looked at his bedside clock which read 3:17 pm, Thursday January 26

"Four days since I was captured," Draco said to himself sitting in silence for a while when he heard his stomach growl, Draco tried to get up but found himself unable to move so he called a house elf "Twiggy."

"How can Twiggy be of service, master Malfoy," asked the bowing house elf.

"Could you bring me some food?"

"Yes of course Master Malfoy," and with that the house elf popped away, ten minutes later she popped back in with a large tray loaded with al sorts of delicious foods "Is there anything else master Malfoy is needing?"

"Yes could you tell me if my mother has returned?" asked Draco.

"Mistress Malfoy is in her rooms," replied the house elf.

"Thank you could you tell her I have returned," said Draco.

"Yes master Malfoy," the house elf bowed and popped away.

Draco smiled his mother was safe, he was warm, and he had a tray of food, right now what more could he ask for.

Draco was about halfway finished his food when his door burst open and Narcissa Malfoy, flanked by her lover Severus Snape walked in, Draco quickly put the tray on the bedside table, as his mother swept him up in a tight hug.

"Owww…it's good to see you to mum," smiled Draco hugging his mother back.

"Draco… oh my Dragon, are you alright?" asked Narcissa now holding her only child at arms length.

"Yes mum I am alright, I have been cleared of all charges," smiled Draco as he was suddenly swept up into a group hug.

"I thought you were a goner for sure," said Severus hugging his lover and the closest thing he will ever have as a son, as Lucius had made sure Narcissa would have no more children.

The three just sat in silence for a while before Narcissa pulled away "you need sleep Dragon, are you coming Sev?"

"Yes, Draco if you have trouble getting to sleep," Severus placed a dreamless sleep on his bedside table before following Narcissa.

Draco smiled as he watched his mother and god father leave his room, Draco lay on his bed for a short while before deciding on the dreamless sleep, quickly downing it, revolted at the taste, he placed the bottle down and shortly after felt the potion effects and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next 14 weeks passed by fine and Draco was ready to officially leave home and move into a big six bedroom flat in muggle London, where he had bought a large warehouse sized building and was going to turn it into a night club where bands could play to large crowds of people.

"Remember Dragon you always have a home here," said a tearful Narcissa Snape hugging her son, during the weeks Narcissa could not wait to drop the name Malfoy and got married to Severus only the closest friends attending, but of course it somehow got out to the daily prophet.

"I know mum, but I just feel like I need to stand on my own two feet, I will come by and visit and if you need me I taught you and Sev how to work a cell phone," smiled Draco once again hugging his mum before walking over to Sev and hugging him.

"Stay safe Draco," replied Severus hugging his god son and kissing the top of his head.

"I will Sev, and goodbye," Draco walked out the doors to Malfoy manor and for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy, no Draco Malfoy was no more, Draco decided like his mother to drop the forever tainted and disgraceful name of Malfoy forever and become Draco Storm.

Draco apparated to his flat upon reaching the barrier looking around his living room he saw a black leather couch, loveseat, and chair, bellow it was a soft fur carpet richly orientated. There was a lit fire in the black marble fireplace, the walls were Slytherin green, there was a large TV taking up a quarter of a wall, a desk where there was a cage holding a sleeping black owl, parchment, quills, ink, and a lap top computer, there was also a clock hanging on the wall and a book case half filled with books the other with DVD's, simple but perfect in Draco's eyes.

Draco headed to his room which had a black carpet specked with green, once again Slytherin green walls, there was a double king size four poster bed with dark green blankets and dark green and black pillows, with black green speckled hangings, there was a black wood bed side table and doors to an enormous walk-in closet filled mostly with muggle clothes and doors to a large balcony overlooking a large London park.

Suddenly Draco felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he bolted to throw up in his green bathroom, Draco threw up everything he ate at the mornings breakfast before summoning an anti-nausea potion and downing it, not long after throwing that up too.

Something strange was happening anti-nausea potions always cure stomach sickness, and Draco knew that potion Sev had made for him earlier that week as Draco had been getting sick a lot over the passed four months.

'Most likely from the time I was locked in the freezing dungeon,' Draco had been sickly ever since that time and it has only seem to get worse, Draco waited a couple of minutes when no sickness occurred he got up flushing the toilet and brushed his teeth all appetite for food gone.

After changing into black leather pants so tight they looked painted on, and a slightly tight green silk shirt, with commando boots and a brush of mascara to make is eyelashes visible, he apparated to the empty building which would one day soon be the hottest night club in London.

He started by making everything spotless and fixing things with "REPARO."

Making the walls look like a dungeon, but instead of grays the wall was black with green stones.

To get to the largest area of the building you had to descend down a flight of stairs, Draco decided to have two sets of stairs and using magic made black marble speckled green beams come out of the walls creating two beautiful stair cases with matching handrails each set taking up a quarter of the room.

Half way down the stairs was a balcony area taking up a little under half the dance floor held up with six silver poles, the balcony floor pattern was baby dragons on a black and green cliff top.

The dance floor tile pattern was a midnight black sky with actual moving stars charmed to look like the night sky there was even a moon that changed with the actual moon and a green and black dragon flying around in the sky.

The stage was done in black marble with green mist visibly moving around on it once again charmed and huge speakers twice the size of Draco himself.

The bar was the same style and on the shelves was every type of alcohol imaginable, up in the balcony area were seats once again black and green table and chairs to seat one- twenty, and up one the roof was the night sky and dragons of many colours flying around blowing fire.

Draco had also charmed the club to always stay at a comfortable temperature, and off to the side of the dance floor were green and or black beanbags, and a slightly green blow-up see through water bed with live green and black fish inside it charmed never to break.

Draco flopped on one of the beanbags thinking of things he could do next.

Draco lazily waved his wand and large strobe lights hung on silver colored chains, and under the stage were hidden fog makers, along with long, narrow about the width of a persons head, a clear pole heading to the ceiling with green and black smoke and electricity making it look like creatures playing the fog, unbreakable charms were placed on it.

Waving his wand several more times a nice size office was skillfully placed overlooking everything the same type of stairs leading up to it only much narrower, the window that overlooked everything looked like the wall to people outside, everything in the office was green and or black, and marble, or black wood.

Draco walked up to his office tired from all the magical energy he spent creating the club, sitting in his almost loveseat sized chair Draco fell into a light slumber.

Two more weeks passed and Draco was sitting in his office at the club going over dozens of résumés for bartending, waitress, bouncer, bands booking to play at the opening, and even stripper jobs.

None of the résumés so far really caught his attention, until he read one the man Tyran he had been to a school for bartending and graduated top of his classes, Draco smiled this guy sounded great, picking up his cell and dialed the phone number on the page.

"Hello?" said a male voice picking up his phone.

"Hello is this Tyran Wolf?

"Yes this is can I ask who is calling?"

"This is Draco Storm you dropped a resume off for the bartending position."

"Yes I remember."

"Well I would like to meet with you, what time is good for you?"

"Is three tomorrow alright?"

"Yes I will meet you at the Dragon Storm,"

"Alright thank you, I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Draco hung up the phone smiling ear to ear, hopefully this guy is as good as his resume described.

Draco finished looking through the resumes, calling some more people for waitress and bouncer positions, he would call a band a week or so before he decided to open the club.

The next morning Draco awoke and while cooking breakfast, had another wave of nausea wash over him, by ten am the on off sickness seemed to stop and Draco headed to his first interview with a girl named Raven Chase, forgetting all about eating.

Draco this time decided to drive to his club Dragon Storm in a dark green viper, with black leather interior he pulled into a close parking space and got out wear painted on leather pants, with a green silk shirt, and black leather trench coat and commando boots, along with a silver spiked belt, bracelets, and a spiked dog choker, and chains hanging off the pants.

Draco walked up to a girl wearing a leather mini, leather corset, fishnets, knee high boots, black hair, pale skin, and mounds of makeup making her look seductive and deadly all in black.

"You must be Raven?" asked Draco giving his famous smirk.

"Yah you the owner?" asked Raven holding out her hand for Draco to shake which he did.

"Draco Storm, now are you coming in?" asked Draco opening the heavy black door with a painted on green dragon.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Raven upon entry.

"You like?" asked Draco smirking once again.

"Like no way, Love hell yah," said Raven smiling "How I would worship working here."

"Ever waited tables before?" asked Draco already knowing the answer.

"Yah I have," replied Raven "damn good at it to, I have been doing it since I was thirteen."

"Can you remember long orders, over loud music?" asked Draco.

"Yes and yes," replied Raven.

"Are you quick, I don't want cranky customers?"

"Yah I am pretty fast and very well balanced I carry trays loaded with drinks all the time."

"Alright then what do you say about fifteen dollars an hour?"

"Deal, I can even quit my day job I only get 9.50" smiled Raven slightly shocked at the high offer "what about hours?"

"Eight pm to four am those are the hours but the club opens at nine and closes at three, think you can handle those hours?"

"Nine hours a night, I can work five days a week if that is alright with you?" asked Ravens nervously.

"Sounds good to me, so can I considered you hired?" asked Draco.

"Yes," replied Raven as Draco reached into his coat pulling out a wade of green papers.

"The opening date is exactly two weeks from now, I want you here Thursday next week for some training and to get used to this place, I also want you to advertise this place, and if you can take down good band names to book for opening night, can I trust you with this task?" asked Draco handing Raven the papers, and one white one as a reminder for next Thursday.

"Yes sir you can count on me," replied Raven taking the papers "I know all my friends would love this place.

Draco smiled and walked Raven to the door saying goodbye and reminding her about next week.

By the time three rolled around Draco had hired a total of ten people four waitresses including Raven, three waiters, and three bouncers giving them all the flyers to advertise the club.

Draco was pacing the length of the huge dance floor when a voice came from the entrance "Hello, Hello Mr. Storm?"

Draco quickly walked up the stairs "Yes may I help you?"

"I am here for an interview, are you Mr. Storm?" asked the man wearing pants just like Draco, a leather vest showing off a chiseled chest and pierced nipples, commando boots, silky looking black hair the brushed his cheek bones.

"Call me Draco, and come in take a look around," replied Draco.

The man Draco assumed was Tyran looked around the look with an amazed look on his face, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the dance floor, complete with the soaring dragon.

"What do you think?" asked Draco trying not to smile ear to ear.

"Brilliant, ingénues, I have seen many club's none with this much creativity, imagination…"said Tyran gazing around in shock.

"Enough, enough you're going to make it go to my head," said a smiling Draco "Well if you're ready to show me your skills."

"Of course," replied Tyran walking to the bar and jumping in behind the counter "any drink in particular?"

"Show me different drinks," replied Draco sitting on a stool.

Tyran began flipping bottles making a bloody marry, green grasshopper, screaming orgasm, martini shaken not stirred, pina colada, zombie, wall banger, and a planter's punch, and another dozen drinks.

"All in two minutes pretty good if you're new with the surroundings, all the while not spilling a drop," said a very happy Tyran.

"I have just one thing to say to you," said Draco smirking "you're hired, but you don't have a problem working eight pm to four am those are the hours but the club opens at nine and closes at three."

"Every night?" asked Tyran.

"Yah twenty dollars an hour plus you keep your tips," smirked Draco with innocent eyes.

"Hell I work six to five every night right now for only fourteen bucks, I'm in, considered me hired," smiled Tyran "and I have never taken a sick night or day in my life."

Draco chuckled "what about family?"

"Don't have any," replied Tyran.

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Personal problems."

"No never, not unless I am dyeing."

"Good you're hired to want to see you here next Tuesday to get used to the place," smiled Draco handing him the green flyers and the white paper with the reminder.

Once Tyran was gone Draco locked the door and went for a nap on the fish bed "why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Draco yawned before falling asleep.

Draco was awoken by his cell playing the song 1985 by bowling for soup.

"Yes," Draco answered his phone sleepily.

"Did I wake you Dragon," came Narcissa's voice from the other end.

"Yah mum it's alright though," replied Draco trying to wipe the sleep from his voice "so what did you call about?"

"Can't a mum call to check up on her son?" asked Narcissa innocently.

"All come for dinner tonight alright mum," replied Draco knowing his mum want to see if he was physically alright.

"Alright Dragon if you insist," said Narcissa with a tone of triumph in her voice.

"K bye mum,"

"Bye Dragon," and with that they both hung up the cells.

Draco apparated back to his flat and changed into robes for dinner, Draco then apparated to Malfoy now dubbed Snape manor by his mother who snapped at anyone who said Malfoy around her, Draco knew how she felt hearing either Lucius or Malfoy made him want to crucio someone.

Draco walked into the house and headed to the dinning hall where he met up with his mother and step-god-father, Draco did not know what to call him so merely called him Sev.

Dinner went well and to Draco's relief he was able to keep food down this time, though out dinner Draco talked nearly non-stop about the club only stopping to let his mum or Sev ask a question, by the time desert rolled around conversation had evolved to small talk.

"So mum, Sev anything new with you?" asked Draco breaking away from the topic of his club, and the people he hired.

"No not really Dragon," replied Narcissa "but it is nice to see you are well."

"Same to the both of you," replied Draco.

"All drink to that, to are health," said Severus holding up his glass of wine, Narcissa doing the same with her wine, and Draco with his pumpkin juice not sure if he could stomach alcohol of any kind and had decided to avoid it at leased until his sickness passes.

The evening ended pleasantly and Draco headed back to the club to drive his car home, with thoughts of a nice long shower and his large comfy bed.

Tyran had shown up early to start his work the next couple of days, along with the waiters, waitresses, and bouncers, and soon it was the grand opening of _**Dragon Storm**_.

Draco paced nervously as his employees watched him with amusement.

"Draco I promise you people will love it, I have just check five minutes ago there was a huge line-up" assured Raven watching Draco pace, at exactly eight the band Draco had booked struck up a fast dance beat that made Draco want to dance, 'no dancing till later.'

Eight also brought a crowed of people all who seemed to be in the same state of aw.

By the time eleven struck the club was pack with hundreds of people dancing, drinking, or just hanging out and having a good time.

Draco smiled from his office, the club was a hit and there were was still a large line-up outside, Draco after a short while left the office to dance with the club goers downstairs.

The club had been open for a total of eighteen weeks and it was still the hit it was the first night.

"Hey Dray," called Phantom the head bouncer from a small group of people.

"Yah," Draco called back walking over to the group.

"Whose ass do you think is hotter?" asked Raven pointing between Phantom and Syaoran another bouncer.

"Decisions, decisions," replied a smirking Draco.

"Just pick already," grinned Saber one of the clubs waiters.

Draco just grinned as Dawn, and Bianca the waitresses along with Kieran the bouncer, Tyran the bartender, and Landon the waiter all said "Come on Dragon."

"Well I say Phantom has the nicer ass, but Syaoran's pretty close, if my opinion counts your both hot," smirked Draco looking at his employees who over the months became like a second family to Draco.

Draco and his friends were hanging out eating dinner in the club when Draco felt the nausea feeling wash over him, without a second thought Draco bolted and threw up in the bathroom, Tyran on his heels, he and Draco had become very close over the months.

"I hate this," hissed Draco angrily throwing up again, Tyran behind him holding his slightly longer than shoulder length back and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor Dragon," suggested Tyran "this has been happening since mid February."

"I suppose," sighed Draco once again throwing up in the toilet.

"Go to the clinic tonight, I can cover here, if there are any problems all call your cell alright?" said Tyran making it more of a command than a request "I don't want anything happening to you."

Draco smiled and got up from beside the toilet "thanks Ty, all return soon," Draco quickly brushed his teeth and left the club to drive home where he would then proceed to saint mungos.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm WHAT!

Draco waved his wand and changed to black robes, tying up his long platinum hair and covering it with a low hood, then apparated to the wizarding hospital where he signed himself in as Draco Malfoy

Draco waved his wand and changed to black robes, tying up his long platinum hair and covering it with a low hood, then apparated to the wizarding hospital where he signed himself in as Draco Malfoy.

After half hour of waiting, Draco was called into the examination room where the doctor preformed a series of tests on him.

"So Mr. Malfoy how have you been feeling?" the doctor finally asked waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath.

"I have been getting sick usually in the mornings, usually after I eat, I can manage some foods though," replied Draco looking at the doctor.

"Any cravings for certain foods?" asked the doctor.

"Sweets, mostly chocolate," replied Draco wondering how this could be irrelevant to the situation.

"Any problems with your back?" asked the doctor.

"A little, nothing potions don't fix," replied Draco.

"What about your bladder do you see to have to urinate more than usual?" asked the doctor.

"Yah I suppose," replied Draco.

"Have you been feeling over emotional?"

"Yes I have been showing emotions like crazy."

"And you feel overexerted by the end of the day, yet you seem to have done little?"

"Yah you seem to have my condition down packed," replied Draco wondering if this was a common disease.

"Mr. Malfoy I want you to lie down on the bed and relax, take slow deep breaths," the doctor pulled out her wand muttering incantations, waving her wand skillfully.

After what seemed to be forever to Draco, the doctor suddenly muttered "oh my."

"What, what is wrong with me?" asked Draco worried that he might be dieing from this disease.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this so I will just say it, Mr. Malfoy you are a breeder, you are pregnant," said the doctor happily "nearly eight months pregnant to be exact."

"Could you repeat that?" asked Draco not sure if he heard right.

"You are pregnant Mr.…" the doctor said.

Draco at 'you are pregnant' was so shocked that he suddenly saw black.

The doctor waved her wand and Draco awoke, "did I dream that?"

"No Mr. Malfoy you are a breeder, you are pregnant, and you are eight months pregnant," repeated the doctor.

"If I'm eight months pregnant than why do I not look it?" asked Draco still disbelieving that he could be a breeder, a rare case among wizards these wizards could get pregnant without a fertility potion.

"Because Mr. Malfoy male breeders do not show till the last four to five weeks of the pregnancy," replied the doctor.

"How long do I have left until I show?" asked Draco concealing the nervousness and shock from his voice?

"Approximately one or two weeks," replied the cheery doctor.

Draco suddenly felt sick, he jumped off the examining table and threw-up into a nearby trash can.

"By the way Mr. Malfoy you must take nutrition and pregnancy sickness potions, as well as a potion to prevent stretch marks," replied the doctor waving her wand to vanish the vomit.

Draco looked up at the doctor, can… can you tell me about the baby?"

The doctor nodded and pointed at the table which Draco lied down on again, the doctor began waving her wand and a parchment appeared in her hand.

"You have very healthy twins, both growing properly…" started the doctor.

"WAIT, wait twins, I'm having twins," Draco was scared he did not know how to raise a child let alone two.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," replied the doctor as Draco rudely snatched the parchment from her hands;

Name, Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age, 20

Birth date, May 16

Father, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy

Mother, Narcissa Angela Black- Malfoy- Snape

Health status- healthy, pregnant

Magic status- very high

Magic scale rating- 9

Body status- pregnant

Twins- Male

Health status- Healthy

Magic status- abnormal

Magic scale rating- 12

Abnormal +…………

+…………

+………..

Very High +………

+……..

High +…….

+……

Average +…..

+….  
Low +…

+..

Very low +.

Draco stared at the parchment in shock, "how…how can this be? My magic level is only 9,"

"Mr. Malfoy you have extraordinary powerful babies, I have only heard of about a dozen people who have ever had a magic level passed 10,"

"But can they still be alive with all that magic?" asked Draco subconsciously wrapping his arms protectively around his middle.

"Mr. Malfoy they are making the magic themselves, they will live, they are very healthy babies," said the doctor before getting a thrilled look on her face "would you like to see them?"

Draco looked at her strangely before nodding the doctor then told him to remove his shirt and lie back down, Draco did so watching the nurse closely as she picked up a jar filled with a light pink potion and spread some on his stomach waving her wand again, suddenly a blue bubble seemed to float from Draco's stomach the picture was blurry at first, but soon Draco could see images of two tiny babies.

Draco looked at the images, such wonders could grow inside him, Draco felt himself get teary eyed and longed to hold each of his babies in his arms, Draco reached up as if to hold them and the image disappeared, Draco felt panicked as he wrapped his arms once again around his middle, tears threatening to fall from his mercury eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy no need to worry, it was just an illusion, your babies are still safe and sound," the doctor's voice sounded calm like this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Um, yes I knew that," said Draco wiping the wetness from his eyes and putting his shirt back on "I think I should be leaving now."

"Wait" called the doctor handing him two pieces of parchment, one with the potions he needed and the other with the number of a midwife specializing in male pregnancies, Draco thanked the doctor and asked if they could keep this meeting confidential.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," replied the doctor "and remember to contact that midwife, if you want she will keep your condition confidential as well."

"Thank you doctor," and with that Draco left, heading home to call Tyran and start on the potions the doctor had told him to take.

Aparating into his flat Draco pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Hello," came Tyran's voice.

"Hey it's Dragon," said Draco "I won't be coming in for the rest of the night, I leave you responsible if anything happens."

"Alright than," replied Tyran "want me to stop by after I close up?"

"No, no it's alright all see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." And with that boy men hung up.

Draco walked immediately to his potion room and started working on the pregnancy sickness and nutrition potions enough to last for the next ten weeks, before showering and heading to bed.

Draco awoke at noon the next day and quickly took the potions before he felt the sickness, before showering, dressing and heading into the kitchen when he felt his wards disturbed, and judging by the sounds that person was in his kitchen.

Draco drew his wand and swiftly and soundlessly reached the kitchen door standing just outside it wondering weather he should attack or not.

Thanks to his gift from Severus who was a vampire from birth and bit Draco after a particularly nasty beating Lucius had given him, Draco could hear the heart beat of the intruder, its beat was calm and there was only one, Draco in a moment of swift boldness he never knew he had, flipped into he kitchen and was safely hidden from view behind the door looking at Tyran who was shuffling through his refrigerator.

Draco got an evil smirk on his face and swiftly walked up behind Tyran and screamed loudly right next to his ear, causing the older man to jump and grab his chest as his heart beat rapidly increased.

Draco laughed holding onto the counter for support, "Gods Dragon you nearly gave me a heart attack, and do you want me to die?"

Draco looked at the man he considered his brother and felt another wave of sadness wash over him, water began to blur his vision, and Draco looked away trying not to cry.

"Draco I'm sorry I never meant to make you upset," said Tyran wrapping his arms around Draco who just lent into the embrace, and for the first time since he turned four he cried. 'Damn hormones' thought Draco.

After an hour of crying Draco began to get embarrassed and pulled away from Tyran taking the handkerchief from him and blowing his nose.

"I'm sorry I don't seem to know what came over me," said Draco sitting on the floor a crossed from Tyran.

"Dragon you know you can tell me anything right?" asked Tyran.

"Yah I suppose," said Draco as he bitterly thought 'yah let's see you act when I tell you I'm a vampire, wizard, whose PREGNANT!!'

"Then tell me what's wrong," said Tyran "does this have anything to do with the hospital visit yesterday," Tyran's voice sounded worried.

"Yes and no," replied Draco "I found out that I am totally fine just have to take some medication, but I um… I ran into my ex-girl friend and she is um pregnant, yah that's right, she's eight months pregnant, she saw me and told me that she did not want the babies and was going to track me down and give them to me," said Draco lying through his teeth.

"Dragon that's great news your such a caring guy, and I'm sure the gang will help you take care of the babies, I know I will help you for sure," said Tyran and Draco lunged at him in a bone breaking hug…" Owww Dray."

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength," smiled Draco before grabbing Tyran's hand lets call the gang and tell them over lunch.

Twenty minutes later Draco and Tyran pulled up in front of the midnight moon diner and walked inside to see the gang already at there usual table.

"About time you both arrived," said Raven sipping on her diet coke with lime.

"So why did you call us here Dray?" asked Phantom.

"Well I um…" started Draco.

"Spit it out," said Dawn looking anxious at what the announcement could be.

"As I was saying," started Draco again "while at the hospital last night I ran into my old girl friend, and she was pregnant…" Draco just stopped there knowing the others would figure it out.

"So she's carrying your kid?" asked Landon.

"No she's carrying a pair, my twins, and she told me that she did not want them and was going to find me and give them to me," said Draco looking down at the table.

Raven wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug "all help you out Draco, don't you worry," Draco smiled as Dawn, Phantom, and Landon agreed.

"Thank you all," replied Draco "I have no idea how to raise a child properly."

"Just think of how you were raised," suggested Dawn.

"NO I will not raise my children that way," snarled Draco loosing himself to another mood swing.

"Sorry Dray I meant no offense," whimpered Dawn.

"I…I'm sorry I am just under a lot of stress," apologized Draco, picking his usual order which his friends had ordered for him.

The group finished there meal, after the meal Draco said he did not feel well and him and Tyran got into Tyran's car.

"Bye Tyran, thanks for the lift," said Draco waving goodbye to his brother and going to lie down on his bed.

Draco was awoken by his mother's ringtone.

"Hello mum," said Draco.

"Hello Dragon dear," said his mother.

"All be home for dinner this evening," said Draco not letting Narcissa even ask.

"Excellent Dragon Sev and I will see you at seven?"

"Yes bye mum," Draco hung up the phone when horror washed over him 'how am I going to tell mum I'm pregnant, and how will Sev react when I am having Potters kids.'

Draco groaned as he lied back down on his bed thinking of what he could say to them, ashamed that he was un- wed and pregnant with a mans children, a man who only considered him a one night stand, Draco once again cried and vowed that these children would never be Harry Potter's these children were his, and he would raise them his way.

A few hours later Draco reluctantly rose from his bed and dressed in robes for dinner, Draco apparated to the manor muttering about what he was going to say "it would be best just to blurt it out and get it over and done with."

Draco walked into the dinner hall where Sev and Narcissa were already seated with glasses of wine in front of them.

"Dragon darling it's good to see you again," smiled Narcissa.

"Same to you mum, Sev, how has things been going for you at Hogwarts?" asked Draco taking his usual seat near his mother.

"First years are still as incompetent as ever, you really were one of the best first years Draco," replied Sev sipping his wine.

Dinner progressed with Sev complaining about Gryffindor's and the younger years, at desert Narcissa noticed that Draco had barely spoken a word when he usually had so much to say.

"Dragon darling, how have things been for you?" asked Narcissa.

"Fairly well mum," replied Draco his heart plummeted when he felt Sev's eyes on him.

"You're lying Draco," said Severus his gaze burning into Draco's skull.

"Well you see I went to saint mungos because I have been sick ever since the final battle," said Draco looking down at his hands.

"Draco is everything alright," asked Narcissa worried for her only child.

"Yes and no, depending on how you take the news," replied Draco pulling the parchment that said he was pregnant out of his pocket and handed it to his mum soundlessly before going back to stare at his hands.

Narcissa took the parchment glanced at it for a second before dropping it with a gasp.

Sev looked at Narcissa for a second before picking up the parchment from the table Sev like Narcissa also dropped the parchment.

Draco felt worse then ever, what if his mum and Sev decided to hate him for this, and they don't even know who the father is.

"Draco, how? Who? Why?" stuttered Narcissa looking at her son.

"The doctor told me I was a breeder," replied Draco his eyes filled with shame.

"Who did this to you?" asked Severus his tone sounded angry 'how dare someone do this to Draco and leave him to bare children alone.'

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul, or attack this person," said Draco not looking at either of the adults.

"I promise you Draco," said Narcissa shooting Severus a look.

"You have my word Draco," said Severus.

"I got pregnant when I was at the ministry eight months ago," started Draco "my crush was there and one thing led to another after I was tested under veterserium, I know these children are his because he was my first and only to this day…"

"Draco who is this man?" asked Severus watching Narcissa pull Draco onto her lap so she could hold the distraught boy.

"Harry Potter," blurted out Draco waiting for the reactions to come.

Narcissa's eyes widened, as Severus jaw dropped but his eyes betrayed unbelievable anger, which made Draco flinch.

"Draco you will be staying at the manor for the remainder of the pregnancy," said Narcissa in a tone that left no room for arguing "and I am sure this Tyran man you speak of so fondly will be happy to look after the club for a month or so."

Draco nodded and lent into his mother not looking at Severus whom he knew was fighting weather to keep his word and go kill the Potter boy.

A short while later Draco slid of his mothers lap and excused himself to make a phone call.

"Hello you have dialed Tyran's cell leave me your name and number and all get back to you as soon as I can…BEEP,"

"Hey Tyran this is Draco call me when you get this message alright bye," Draco hung up the cell and walked back into the sitting room "I am going back to my flat to get something's I will return soon," and with those words Draco apparated.


	4. Chapter 4 Baby

Seven weeks later…October 31… Malfoy manor

Seven weeks later…October 31… Malfoy manor.

"Push Draco," said his midwife Lola "Deep breath one and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight and nine and ten…relax,"

Draco had been in labor for about eight hours now and according to the midwife the babies were coming, after several more pushes Draco could here the cry of a baby and the midwife telling him to push yet again.

Less then a minute passed and Draco heard the cry of another baby.

"Congratulations Draco you have given birth to two beautiful sons," said a smiling midwife gently passing to bundles to Draco who smiled peacefully "would you like your mother and god-father to come in?"

Draco just nodded as Narcissa nearly ran in followed by a slightly calmer Severus.

"Let me see one Draco," said Narcissa as Draco with up most care passed one to his mother.

"What have you decided to name them?" asked Severus knowing Draco had kept the baby names a secret as though afraid to jinx them.

"I will name this one Adrian Damon Storm," said Draco looking at the light haired bundle in his arms, before tuning to the dark haired one his mother was holding "and I will call that one Damian Julian Storm," Draco smiled Adrian for you mum knowing her middle name is Angela, Julian for Sev as Julian was his middle name, and Damon and Damian after me."

"Excellent names Draco," said the midwife writing the names down on the birth certificate "now you need to tell me who the father is."

Although extremely tired, Draco flashed angry eyes at her "you will tell no one."

"No this is completely confidential," promised the midwife.

"Harry Potter," replied Draco as the midwife masking her shock quite well wrote down Harry's name of the certificate and handed it to Draco, before leaving the family and heading home.

Draco took back Damian from his mother and looked down at the two beautiful babies he had given life to and smiled.

A few days later after Narcissa had taught him the spells to change the babies and how to properly feed and care for them finally let him head home a week later.

Draco apparated into his flat carrying two green bundles and a very large green bag strapped to his back.

Draco headed to one of the spare rooms he, Sev and his mother had created for the babies and put both the sleeping bundles in dark wood cradles with green blankets, hangings, and pillows, and to keep the babies asleep Draco wound up the hanger, it started to play a light lullaby, green and black quidditch players playing a game in the spinning sphere.

Draco snuck quietly out of the room after switching the baby monitor on, and placing dozens of protection wards up to keep them safe.

Draco walked to his answering machine… you have 243 messages, message one "are you home yet call Ray when you are" message two… "Call me Tyran" message three…

The messages continued like that for a while and Draco just decided to delete them all before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Draco quickly rushed to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hello, are you there? Has she given birth? Are they cute? Can I come over?" said Raven quickly.

"Whoa, whoa one question at a time," said Draco calmly.

"Has she given birth?" asked Raven.

"Yes she has, I have two beautiful sons," replied Draco.

"Can I come over?" asked Raven.

"Sure but be quiet I just put them down for a nap," replied Draco.

"GUYS WERE ALLOWED OVER, be there soon Dragon," said Raven.

"Wait, who's coming over?" asked Draco.

"Me, Tyran, and Phantom," replied Raven "don't worry we'll be quiet," assured Raven hanging up the phone.

Twenty minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door, Draco walked over, and looked through the peep hole before opening the door for his three closest friends.

"Can we see them?" whispered Raven excitedly.

"No I put them down for a nap, you can see them when they wake up," replied Draco lightly chuckling when he saw the three others tip-toe into the living room.

"Do you have pictures?" asked Tyran sitting down on a leather couch.

"Yah hang on a minute," said Draco pulling a green book with gold lettering that said Adrian and Damian on it, and handing it to Tyran watching the other two crowed around him.

"There so cute," said Phantom.

"That's just weird," chuckled Draco "I never thought I would ever see you coo," Phantom just smiled as the gang looked at the heavily built, tattooed and pierced man wearing studded leather and a trench coat which all of them knew contained weapons.

A while later Tyran put the photo album down and looked at Draco "you have some beautiful children Dragon."

"Thanks," replied Draco as his ears picked up the sounds of the babies stirring as if on queue "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Draco rushed from the room and into the nursery picking up the distressed Damian.

"Waaaaaaaaaa, waaaaaaaaaaaaaa" started Adrian not pleased from being woken so rudely by his brother.

"Ray could you please?" asked Draco retuning to his cooing, but carefully watching Raven as she picked up the crying Adrian.

Soon the babies were fed, burped, and asleep again with fully tummies, only then did Draco relax sitting in a dark wooden rocker watching his precious ones sleep, his friends having left a short while ago, Draco rocking back and forth fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about his family and giving the twins a life of love and appreciation, a life Draco could have only dreamed about as a child.


	5. Chapter 5 10 years later

Ten years later Adrian and Damian had grown it to hansom pre-teens, Adrian with his Malfoy blond hair and startling Avada green eyes, and Damian with his raven black locks and mercury eyes to match Draco's, both boys had wild untamable hair that they spi

Ten years later Adrian and Damian had grown it to hansom pre-teens, Adrian with his Malfoy blond hair and startling Avada green eyes, and Damian with his raven black locks and mercury eyes to match Draco's, both boys had wild untamable hair that they spiked with gel each morning and a passion for black, green, leather, and silk.

"Usual uncle Tyran," coursed both twins in unison earning strange looks from newbie's visiting the club.

"Of course two strawberry milkshakes coming right up," smirked Tyran filling up two large cups.

"Thanks uncle Ty," smiled both twins taking there shakes and heading back to there usual bean bags on the balcony.

"Hey boys," greeted Raven walking by with a tray loaded with drinks.

"Hey Auntie Ray," replied the twins flopping down on there beanbags and drank their milkshakes.

The twins took there cups back to Tyran before heading to the dance floor, the twins danced for a while before running back to there beanbags for a rest when Adrian bumped into a man with black hair and matching green eyes.

"Sorry sir, and welcome to the Dragon Storm," greeted Adrian like he and his brother were taught upon disturbing the club-goers, before running off into the crowed.

Harry Potter stared at the kid for a second; shaking off his daja vo headed to the bar with his auror co workers Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, for a drink.

"What can I get ya" asked Tyran.

"A bloody Mary," replied Harry, and Ron.

"Rum and coke," replied Neville.

"With or without the blood?" asked Tyran.

"With," replied Harry and Ron, a few years back Harry and several other aurors had received an unknown tip of a death eater hideout, which had proved to be a trap and Harry and Ron got turned into vampires.

"Alright then," replied Tyran pulling a bottle out of a mini fridge and partway filling the glass with blood before adding the alcohol "so any reason why you're drinking with blood?"

"Tough day at work, I have to find and question people," replied Harry downing the glass, Ron just nodding along with Harry.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Tyran.

"Sex on the beach," replied Harry.

"Literally or just the drink," smirked Tyran seductively.

"Were all married," replied Neville.

"Shame you're all hot, by the way names Tyran," replied Tyran handing Harry his drink.

"Harry, this is Ron and Neville," replied Harry "So what can you tell me about those kids, I think they are a little too young to be nineteen."

"There the owner's kids and they know how to behave themselves," replied Tyran flipping bottles in the air and making drinks for other people.

Harry downed his drink again "how long has this place been open?"

"Nearly eleven years why?" asked Tyran.

"It's just that I knew a man who loved Dragons and green," replied Harry.

"Malfoy, right Harry?" asked Ron, as Harry nodded.

"I see, well I don't know a Malfoy but the owner is wild about both," replied Tyran, as Harry dragged Ron and Neville to the dance floor.

Draco stared down at the club smiling contently as he saw both his boys sitting in there usual spots, Draco's eyes scanned the club his eyes settling on the bar where a very attractive man with black hair sat beside a man with red hair and a brunette on the other side all whom were talking to Tyran.

Draco opened the office door and called Landon who was serving drinks to a table near by "yes sir?"

"Can you go over to Tyran and ask him if he knows anything about that black haired man sitting at the bar?" asked Draco

Landon nodded before hurrying off to the bar "Tyran."

"Yah," replied Tyran walking over.

"Boss wants to know about the black haired man," replied Landon.

"Names Harry, eyes like Adrian's, married, hot, don't really know much," replied Tyran.

"Thanks," replied Landon walking back over to the office, unaware of Harry's eyes watching him closely.

"Boss," said Landon "guys named Harry, he's married, hot, oh and has eyes like Adrian's," replied Landon.

"Thanks could you send the twins to see me," replied Draco 'I don't want him to take them away from me.'

"Right away sir," said Landon leaving the office.

Draco walked over to the window watching Landon head over to he twins usual spot, when his mercury eyes caught sight of a dancing Harry 'oh how I long for you, something I will never be able to have, for I am someone you will never love.'

"Yah Dad," coursed the twins walking into the office.

"I'm sending you to grandma and grandpa's, no arguing you too," said Draco holding out a bowl of floo powder.

"Alright then dad, but were still going to fighting lessons tomorrow right," said Damian.

"Promise?" asked Adrian.

"Yes I promise," replied Draco.

"Night dad," said both boys.

"Night boys," said Draco watching his two children leave through the floo.

Draco sat in a chair watching and longing for the raven haired man dancing bellow.

Harry danced for several hours before heading over to the bar and downing half a dozen shots getting increasingly annoyed, someone was watching him and there was so many people, and smells that he could not pin point where it was coming from, the half way drunk Harry then shouted "WHO EVER IS WATCHING ME, I DEMAND YOU STOP," Harry's shouts accomplished nothing as many people turned to look at the crazed drunken man.

"Perhaps a sober drought," suggested Tyran pushing a shot glass toward Harry who downed it. Harry peeled off several hundreds and handed them to Tyran before heading off to the fish bed and collapsing.

At three the bouncers began ushering people out of the club leaving Harry who was still certain that he was being watched.

At four Harry, Ron, and Neville left, leaving Draco glaring murderously at the door they exited through.

Knock, knock… "Dragon how are you feeling?" asked Raven walking into the office to see Draco slouching in his chair his head in his hands.

"I'm fine Ray, you must be tired, I think its time to head home," said Draco not looking at her.

"If your sure Dray," said Raven.

"Yes Ray goodnight," replied Draco.

"Night Dragon," and with that Draco watched Raven leave, Draco sighed and apparated home.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

First thing the next morning, well noon by the time Draco got up, he flooed over to his mother and Sev's house

First thing the next morning, well noon by the time Draco got up, he flooed over to his mother and Sev's house.

"Draco," greeted Severus "how nice of you to join us for lunch."

"Thank you Severus, how are my boys?" asked Draco taking a seat at the lunch table.

"They should be arriving…" Severus started as both boys came bounding into the room.

"Dad, how are you?" asked both boys.

"I'm fine, were you behaving yourselves?" asked Draco pulling his sons in for a hug.

"We have been good, grandpa taught us some new fighting stances," replied Adrian.

"And grandpa even showed us some sword maneuvers, it was cool," cut in Damian.

"That sounded really fun, perhaps you two can show me later," smiled Draco.

"Sure dad it's a date," grinned both boys sitting down at the table.

Draco chuckled lightly as the mid day post came in via owl; one owl flew to Draco while the other two went to the boys.

"DADDY, WE GOT ARE HOGWARTS LETTERS," shouted the boys happily.

Draco smiled but the smile never reached his eyes, his two sons his pride and joys were leaving "that's great boys; we will go to diagon ally later this week."

Both boys smiled and tackled there father in a bone crushing hug "we love you daddy."

Severus sat there smirking the entire time "Draco in all this commotion you have forgotten your letter."

Draco looked down and saw the same handwriting that was both boys letters "I'm not going to Hogwarts now am I Sev?" asked Draco but the look on Severus' face explained it all "I am, but Sev I'm no longer of age to be a student, unless oh no I'm being the new defense teacher? I don't think I wish to die or go insane."

"Draconis just read your letter," chided Narcissa walking into the room.

Draco opened the letter and it basically told him that he would be teaching the one through third years in potions at Hogwarts, "Severus I, I don't know what to say," said Draco walking over and hugging his step father.

"You don't have to Draconis," replied Severus hugging Draco back.

"Daddy and with this schedule you can still run the club, because according to the class list your classes are in the after noon," coursed both boys waving Draco's class schedule.

"Thank you Severus," smiled Draco.

"Your welcome Draco, and besides I get rid of the annoying first years," smirked Severus knowing the twins would have something to say about that comment.

"Hey grandpa, that's not a nice thing to say, you said we were good in potions," complained Adrian.

"You said we had daddy's gift," whined Damian.

"Grandpa knows that your good potion students but other kids are not, you of all people should know potions is a very complex subject," replied Draco pulling the twins into hugs "now why don't you two go fetch your cloaks, I feel like going shopping."

"Were going to get our Hogwarts stuff?" asked the twins happily, there smiles getting bigger when they saw their dad nod.

The boys raced back with Draco's cloak, already wearing there's.

Ready to go?" asked Draco standing up from the table, both boys nodded running to the floo.

"Diagon alley," said Draco throwing in a handful of floo powder.

Draco walked out of the fireplace waving his wand to clean himself and each of his sons as they walked out of the floo "alright boys hoods up."

"K dad," coursed the boys following Draco into Diagon alley.

Draco bought both boys all their school things, along with a trunk filled with potion ingredients Draco thought he might need for the school year, before both boys dragged him off to look at the newest racing broom, the foxfire200.

"Sorry boys not this year, first years are not allowed brooms," said Draco leading the twins away from the crowded window "how about ice cream this year and a broom each for next?"

"Alright daddy," said both boys looking a little crest-fallen, but brighten up a bit when they saw millions of ice cream flavors.

Draco, Adrian and Damian sat down in a booth happily licking their large mint chocolate chip ice cream cones, when Draco spotted something that made him lose his appetite.

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and three children two with black hair and blue eyes and one with green eyes and red hair.

"Come on boys were leaving, you can finish your ice creams as we wander," said Draco standing up.

"Daddy, we don't see a rush can't we just say a little while longer, grandpa and grandma aren't expecting us back till supper," pouted the boys.

"I remembered I had a few more things to do at the club," replied Draco "Come on boys."

Harry who was ordering with his family heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in years, and when said person made a comment about a club it all clued into Harry.

Draco Malfoy had been missing for almost 11 years, but Dragon Storm had only appeared nearly 11 years ago.

"Malfoy?" said Harry looking at the tallest of the three cloaked figures.

Draco did not turn as he opened the door for his sons, and walked out of the ice cream shop.

"What did you say Harry?" asked Ginny who had just finished handing the ice cream cones to their children.

"Nothing Ginny, I just thought I crossed paths with an old Hogwarts student," replied Harry still focused on the door Draco had just walked through with two smaller figures the same height.

Draco walked quickly through the street his two sons following, Draco only stopped when they got to the floo.

Handing the boys floo powder he told them to go home.

"Storm flat," said Adrian throwing down the floo powder followed closely by Damian, and then Draco.

"Daddy what was that all about?" asked Damian.

"I just…don't worry about it," replied Draco who chuckled at the stern look he received from his twin sons.

"Daddy," pouted Adrian, Draco sighed and held out his arms to him and Damian.

"We want to know, isn't eleven old enough?" asked Damian.

"Boys I…" started Draco.

"Please daddy, you can't keep your secrets forever," pouted Adrian slouching into Draco's arms.

Draco sighed "this is probley the biggest secret I have kept from the both of you, and it is going to be really hard to tell," began Draco "as you both know every vampire out their has a mate, some one that they would do anything for," both boys nodded "well you boys never had a mother per-say," taking a deep breath "I am the one who birthed you, I carried you both for nine months and my mate is a male, your father."

"Who is he daddy?" asked both twins eagerly.

"You mean you aren't angry with me for keeping this hidden from you?" asked Draco relived.

"No, although it hurts that you never told us, that you were our mommy, and we thought we had one, I guess if our other daddy is like you then were happier having two daddies," replied both twins finishing each others sentences in a way only magical twins could.

"Well your father is… do you remember that man in the ice cream store today, with the black hair and green eyes?" asked Draco nervousness tingeing his voice for the first time in many years.

"You mean he's our other daddy?" asked Adrian.

"Then why were you running from…were those kids our half brothers and sisters?" asked Damian.

"Yes," replied Draco "and don't call him daddy, he is your father," said Draco in a stern tone before dropping his head into his hands.

Both boys moved closer to Draco and hugged him, with a glance at each other they decided to ask one more question before dropping the subject and upsetting their daddy even more.

"Daddy," called Damian lightly.

"What's his name?" finished Adrian.

Draco held his sons closer and replied in an almost non-existent whisper "Harry Potter."

The twins eyes widened in surprise as they curled into Draco's arms for a long and much needed hug.


	7. Chapter 7 Giving Tyran a Chance

In the next few days, Draco told Raven, Phantom and Tyran that he took a teaching job but would be back most nights and left Tyran in charge.

"Where you teaching at Dragon?" asked Tyran placing an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"My old school," replied Draco leaning into Tyran's embrace as his eyes scanned the dance floor, it was still early in the night and the club wouldn't pick up till about ten.

"And where's that Dragon?" asked Tyran running a hand through Draco's soft silvery hair.

"Hogwarts," replied Draco sleepy tone.

"Never heard of it," replied Tyran.

"It's a famous school for witches and wizards," replied Draco "Sev's the potions teacher their and he wants me to teach the first through third years."

"Ah I see," said Tyran "this is something to do with your secret life."

Draco nodded as he felt something soft touch his lips, opening his eyes Draco was stunned to see Tyran kissing him, Draco put an arm up to push him away when Tyran broke the kiss "I'm sorry Draco, but I've wanted to do that for years, please forgive me," Tyran got up to walk away when Draco grabbed his wrist and wrapped his arms around him pulling Tyran into a passionate kiss.

"Bought time Dray," came Raven's voice as both men pulled away from the kiss, finally coming back to reality.

Draco turned pink as he slipped out of Tyran's arms and headed swiftly up to his office, closing the door behind him Draco slumped against it touching his still tingling lips.

"This isn't right, he's not my mate," Draco said to himself looking out the secret window.

Tyran was pouring drinks, his aura was absolutely beaming with happiness, "I can't tell him no, he's been their for me for almost twelve years, he's everything I wish my mate could have been…"

Draco turned away from the window, deciding solidly in his mind to let Tyran have a chance, a chance he had let no other have since him…

Draco walked out of his office a few minutes later, "come on Ty lets dance," smirked Draco beckoning with his finger.

Tyran looked around a little crest fallen when he saw the large crowed trying to order drinks "I can't right now Dray…"

"Yes you can," smirked Draco seeing Adam, Tyran's apprentice walk in and take over the drink making.

Tyran smiled and lept over the bar with ease as he grabbed Draco around the waist and led him to the dance floor just as the DJ started an announcement "all right, all right listen up this one goes out to my good man Dragon, and his new BF, good luck to the both of ya,"

Draco laughed as his favorite slow song came on My Wish by Rascal Flats "I'm going to have to ground the boys for this," as Tyran pulled him closer.

"But for now Dray, were dancing," replied Tyran as the two danced for the next hour or three.

Draco smiled lightly as he and Tyran flopped down on the large fish bed near the dance floor.

"I love you Draco," said Tyran so lightly that Draco almost didn't hear him.

"I never thought I would be saying this again, but I love you too," Draco leaned into Tyran's arms, arching up a bit to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Dad," called the twins running up to Draco holding a letter glittering with emerald ink "It's from Hogwarts."

"Hum I wonder what they want now?" pondered Draco taking the letter before resting once again in Tyran's arms.

Tearing open the letter, Draco groaned "something wrong Dray?" asked Tyran.

"Only Hogwarts would have a thirteenth school reunion," Draco went to stuff the note in his pocket when Tyran snatched it from him.

"Its says you can bring a date," read Tyran "we could go together, I'm sure whatever is holding you back we can handle it."

"Tyran I…you don't understand," sputtered Draco.

"What is there to understand? I mean it's just a reunion; you weren't a nerd were you? Because I would not be able to handle hanging out with a nerd," said Tyran in a joking voice.

Draco laughed, "Well I was, sort of I was either top or second best in all my school subjects."

"Blimey, you are a nerd, and yet, I still love you," Tyran kissed Draco's ear, causing him to giggle "and I need to remember that little trick."

Draco blushed pink "well I guess we can go to the reunion."

Tyran smiled "If you're still sure you want to go, if you don't want to that's ok."

"No, no I'm sure," as Draco smiled back; he could not wait to show off his manly hunk of a boyfriend.

"What day is it dad?" asked both boys.

Scanning the letter, Draco's eyes widened "tomorrow night, I'll never be ready."

"I'm sure it will be ok Dragon," said Tyran holding Draco closer.  
"No, no you don't understand…whatever will I wear?" said Draco sounding gayer then he had since seventh year.

"Don't worry love we'll all go shopping tomorrow," assured Tyran.

"Thanks," said Draco easing back into his arms before bolting up again "Robes, or muggle attire?"

"Daddy did you even read the letter?" asked Adrian.

"It says here that you are to come dressed as you would at work," finished Damian.

Draco smirked holding out his arms to the boys, "what would I ever do without the two of you?"

"Well for one you would be lonely, and second of all you would still be freaking about what to wear tomorrow night," said both boys cheekily.  
Draco just grabbed both boys and messed their hair "go on boys get ready for bed."

"Were still at the club," they both said raising eyebrows.

"Sure," replied Draco looking longingly at Tyran.

"DAD," both boys said loudly snapped Draco out of his stupor.

"Yah, sorry lets head home…Ty," Draco looked from his sons to his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to come back with you?" he asked sounding a bit too hopeful.

Draco blushed "it's up to you, all I know is that I need to get the boys back and ready for bed."

"I'll come," smirked Tyran following the group out of the club after giving the heads up to Raven and Phantom that they were on lock up duty.

They all piled into Draco's viper and buckled up before Draco flew out of the parking lot.

"Dray you really need to get a roomier vehicle," suggested Tyran.

"And what would you suggest?" asked Draco lightly "I like my cars fast and I would be horrified with myself if I ever drove a…a _van_."

"Maybe we could go car shopping tomorrow," asked Damian.

"After we find you an outfit for tomorrow nights reunion," added Adrian.

Draco smirked "alright then, but I want you boys up for eleven."

"O-k dad," yawned Adrian leaning his head against his brothers who looked crashed against his younger brother's shoulder.

Draco pulled into the private lot and locked up his car in the alarmed garage for the night, "do you think you can give me a hand?" asked Draco looking up at Tyran then back at the two sleeping boys.

"Sure Dragon," smiled Tyran as he unbuckled Damian and pulled him out before carrying him bridal style to the door, Draco not far behind with Adrian.

The two men put the boys to bed before heading to Draco's bedroom; Draco went into the bathroom for a quick shower as Tyran waited…or so he thought.

Hearing the shower door creak he turned around to see an equally naked Tyran climbing in with him.

"Tyran!" Draco said his tone hinted with surprise.

"What?" he grinned "I need a shower too?"

Rolling his eyes "alright then," passing him the shampoo, Tyran squirted some into his hand and began massaging Draco's hair, it felt so good that he forgot to snap at the older man for touching his hair.

"Feels good doesn't it?" asked Tyran and Draco gave a pleased moan, Tyran then rinsed Draco's hair out and conditioned it "do you have any idea how long I wanted to touch your hair?"

"I can only imagine," replied Draco giving his new lover? Or boyfriend a kiss "now turn around I need to wash your hair too."

Tyran complied happily as Draco worked his magic, once rinsed Draco jumped when he felt something caress his stomach, glancing down he relaxed…it was only a soapy wash cloth.

"Dray what's wrong?" asked Tyran pulling away.

"Nothing, you just surprised me that's all," replied Draco standing on his tip toes to kiss him, stealing the wash cloth in the process where he quickly finished washing himself before doing the same to Tyran.

Once clean Draco and Tyran climbed out of the shower giving each other small kisses every time they looked at each other.

Climbing into bed after Draco put on a pair of black silk boxers, and Tyran borrowing a pair of green ones from Draco's massive collection of still to be worn clothing, they climbed into bed, Draco sensing the emotions around him…Tyran was disappointed, opening his eyes he kissed him gently.

"Ty what's bothering you?"

Tyran shrugged as he pulled the blond dragon closer.

"I'm… I'm sorry," replied Draco "there are so many things going on in my head right now…"

"You still love her?" Tyran almost growled pulling away from Draco "after all these years you get over her…I'm sorry Draco I love you very much but I don't think this is going to work…its too late to leave so I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ty please wait," called Draco, Tyran stopped at the door "sit back down…please," Tyran complied sitting on the edge of the bed "Ty I do love you, and I owe you an explanation, are you listening?"

"Draco I don't led around like this just tell me what's going on?" Tyran replied, his answer strained and his voice cracked a bit.

"You see I lied about the two biggest things in my life," answered Draco and Tyran turned to him, giving him his full attention as curiosity lurked behind his blue-green eyes "Adrian and Damian have no mother…no, no please Tyran here me out," he begged watching Tyran stand "this has to do with magic, you know I'm a wizard…that's not true I'm a vampire and every vampire out there has a mate, mine got me pregnant and then went ahead and married someone else…Ty I'm the twins mother…I'm afraid to sleep with another man because I don't want to be left like that again…I don't want to be used, that's why I was sick," Draco felt tears come to his body, no muggle would believe him and yet two strong arms wrapped around his body holding him tightly and securely.

"I promise you Dragon, I'll stay by your side for as long as you'll allow me," whispered Tyran and Draco sobbed on his shoulder clinging to him tightly.

"I wish you were my mate," cried Draco "I love you," the last part was said in a whisper, but Tyran heard, pulling away he gently kissed his lips.

"I'll wait till your ready, we have all our lives to be together," promised Tyran as he and Draco eventually fell asleep curled lovingly in each others embrace.


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping for the reunion

Draco awoke a few hours later by an annoying beeping sound; waving his hand the alarm spell turned off and he opened his eyes to see Tyran looking at him.

"Good morning," greeted Tyran with a gentle kiss "where did the beeping come from? I didn't see an alarm clock."

"It was a spell," replied Draco "I never really got used to muggle things."

Tyran chuckled "I've known you for ten years and I'm just now getting to know you."

Draco smiled as he stretched his arms "join me for a shower…we have to be quick the twins will be getting up so…"

"DAD, TYRAN ARE YOU UP?" shouted both boys knocking at the door.

"WERE UP BOYS," replied Draco "go get ready for today."

"K dad," replied Damian as two sets of feet hurried to their room.

Draco and Tyran quickly showered, this time doing nothing more then a few kisses here and there before dressing.

Draco got on a simple pair of black dress pants and a grey silk button up lending Tyran the same only red in the shirt.

They left just before eleven and were piled into the Viper once again, heading for London's hot shopping spots.

After finding a good place to park, the four males headed into a store filled with gothic, punk clothing and immediately started hunting out things that Draco could wear to the Hogwarts reunion that night. Soon Draco and Tyran were pushed into dressing rooms their arms laden with clothing, and the fashion show had begun.

After four hours of shopping the new couple had decided on the outfit they were to wear that evening.

Tyran decided on a long sleeved black button up with a front pocket on the left chest, and two leather bondage straps that attached at the front of the shoulders and join at the back of the neck and pair of tight black leather pants and commando boots with several silver chains hanging from the side.

Draco on the other hand took a different approach with a black slim-fitted button up shirt with adjustable buckled black straps on the sides of the waist, across the chest, and the right arm, with lime green stitching, Baggy pants with reflective green straps, D rings and eyelets, front slash pockets and back pockets, a black leather studded belt with an oval double snake belt buckle, black leather boots with double rows of studs across all four of the buckle side straps, and a leather choker with two three inch silver chains hanging from it, and a silver snake that reminded Draco of his old house hanging from the two chains.

"Well how do I look?" asked Draco doing a little turn for his boyfriend and sons.

"Really great dad," replied both boys with smiles "you'll be turning heads at your reunion."

Draco smiled as his mercury eyes looked up at his new boyfriend "you look good enough to eat."

Draco blushed lightly at that comment as he kissed him, "as do you love."

Once the outfits were purchased and tucked away in the shopping bags for later wear, they got some late lunch at a nice restaurant overlooking a garden.

"I wish we could go with you," pouted Adrian.

"Yah you've already seen the school," agreed Damian with his own pout.

"Don't worry boys," replied Draco "Hogwarts always puts on an open house for the new students, Severus and I will take you when it's scheduled, we'll get a letter soon boys."

"Ok," they both sighed bouncing in their seats at the thought of Hogwarts.

"So where to after lunch?" asked Draco.

"Well we did agree last night on car shopping," reminded Tyran and Draco nodded.

"I'll pay, you three go to the car," said Draco pulling out his wallet and leaving a fifty on the table.

Soon the group pulled into a car dealership and Draco told the boys that they could wander, but warned them to behave and not separate as Draco and Tyran walked off in the other direction.

It didn't take long for a sales man to approach them "hello and what can I do for you today?" asked the man.

"Were looking for a new car," replied Draco "my boyfriend here thinks I've outgrown my old one," Draco gestured to his viper, and then reading the mans look "and no money will not be a problem."

"Excellent, anything do you already have something in mind?" asked the sales man.

Draco answered before Tyran "something fast, obviously exotic."

"Yet roomy," added Tyran "something four or five could fit comfortably in."

"Ohhh, what's that one?" asked Draco his eyes widening like a kid in a candy shop as he stared at a bleeding red car.

The sales man smiled "that would be one of our classics, a 1964 ½ mustang convertible, and its four seater."

"We'll keep it in consideration," replied Tyran flashing the car sales man a smile of his own "Dragon we can't buy the first car we see."

"I guess," sighed Draco "we'll keep looking, anything in particular you would like to show us?"

"Yes, of course this way please," beckoned the man.

Draco and Tyran followed, "hey you scoundrels get away from that," a man shouted from a crossed the parking lot "don't you know that costs more then the both of you."

Draco's ears perked up the second he heard the shouting and was already running a crossed the parking lot by the time Tyran looked at the spot he was seconds before.

"Get out," shouted the man now red in the face as he pointed a pudgy finger at Adrian.

"Is there a problem?" asked Draco his voice cold, it was tone he hated taking because it reminded him of his father, but some people were just in need of a scaring.

"Dad!" exclaimed Adrian hurrying over to him, Draco placed on arm around him knowing the younger to his two sons was much like him and delicate to situations like this.

"Where's your brother?" asked Draco ignoring the angry man.

"He went looking for you," replied Adrian as his eyes flashed behind Draco, turning his head he saw Tyran approach with Damian at his side.

"Are you boys alright?" asked Draco softly his left hand still rubbing Adrian's shoulder in a soothing motion.

"Yes," they both replied.

"No everything is not alright," replied the angry man "your son's just broke a side mirror, now how are you going to pay for it? Or are we going to have to settle another way?"

Draco's eyes flashed coldly up at the man, his tone masked by years of experience he spoke "are you threatening my family and I?"

The man actually took a step back; a bit shocked that such a cold and powerful presence came from such a small man.

"No sir, I merely want to mirror fixed," replied the man almost timidly.

Draco silently fished out some bills from his wallet and handed it to the man "come along boys, we no longer have business here."

Walking back to their car Draco drove off, "boys I'm extremely disappointed in you both, I gave you two rules and you managed to break them both."

"Sorry dad," replied Adrian "I tripped and broke the mirror."

"And I went to look for you so I could tell you," finished Damian.

Draco's tone softened "alright then, we still need a new car but this time your not to go anywhere without Ty or myself."

Both boys nodded as Draco pulled into another car dealership. This time the boys stayed close to Draco, not wanting to cause more trouble.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today," said a man quickly slinking up to Draco after seeing his car.

"We need a family vehicle," replied Tyran.

The man nodded and began showing them around and at the different cars, stopping by the vans "this is good for a larger family…"

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no," started Draco backing away from the vans "it will be cold day in hell before I ever drive or even sit in a van."

"Alright then no vans," replied the man "anything in particular your looking for?"

"Sporty, fast, and not a van," replied Draco.

The boys chuckled "van, van, van," they started chanting under their breath, but stopped when Draco shot them a cold look.

"Yet can still fit our family comfortably," replied Tyran and Draco gave him a funny look before remembering they were dating.

The man showed him car, after car and Draco rejected them all almost instantly, finally going inside the building, Draco's eyes boggled for the second time that day, only now his attention was split between two cars, "those two, what are they?"

"Ah I see you have a good eye, well the lime green one is our Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, with genuine black leather interior, complete with lime colored stitching, while the silver one with white leather interior is our new 2009 Lexus SC 430, both convertibles" replied the man happily.

"Ty," smiled Draco "I want them."

"It's your money, but those are expensive cars Dragon," replied Tyran.

"Boy's which one do you like?" asked Draco "the Lexus has seating for five, while the Lamborghini is…"

"Daddy," said Adrian exchanging looks with his brother.

"You're stinking rich, get them both…that way when were sixteen we can each drive one," they grinned as Draco turned to the sales man.

"You heard my boys, I'll get them both," replied Draco.

"Alright then," grinned the man "this way Mr. Storm."

Draco followed the man to sign paper work, the boys staying with Tyran, on the second floor near the office Draco smirked "hold on a second…I want those two as well."

Draco came down a while later "they'll be delivered around six tonight and Tyran and I don't have to portkey in till seven, and I plan on being late."

"You and your grand entrances daddy," smirked the boys.

"Don't you think a couple as hot as we are deserve a grand entrance?" asked Draco linking arms with Tyran.

The boys nodded happily for their dad, they haven't seen him this happy in a long time, all piling into the car they pulled out of the car dealership, "so where to boys?"

"What do you mean dad?" asked Damian.

"Where do you want to go? You've followed us around helping us out all day, don't you think you've earned a treat…we have to be back home buy five thirty though," said Draco grinning.

Both boys exchanged looks, not having to use legimency to read each others minds, and loudly they both replied "THE ZOO."

"The zoo?" asked Draco "well alright it you boys insist, we have four hours to kill."

Driving the not so busy roads Draco headed towards the zoo, listening to his boys talk excitedly, ""Ty you've been really quiet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really just thinking too much," replied Tyran.

"About what?" questioned Draco taking one hand off the wheel so he could take his hand.

"Well about everything you've told me in the passed 24 hours," replied Tyran "it's a lot to take in. you're a wizard, a vampire, a mother! And were going to your old school where obviously your old fling is going to be."

"I understand," Draco said sympathetically "it is a lot, and I really hope you stay with me."

"Dragon I told you I would, I'm not leaving I just need a bit of time to think," replied Tyran.

"Do you want me to drop you off a home first?" asked Draco masking his emotions before he broke down.

"Sure, I'll stop by at five, I know where the spare is incase your not home yet, replied Tyran as Draco shortly pulled up to his apartment "I'll see you soon, bye," he kissed Draco for a second before getting out, "bye guys," he waved to the boys blew Draco a kiss and shut the door.

"Dad are you alright?" asked Adrian climbing into the front seat."

"Yes I'm fine, he probably wants to get ready for tonight," replied Draco.

"Sure," smiled Damian and Adrian poked him in the ribs.

"What aren't you boys telling me?" asked Draco his eyes flickering from Adrian in the seat beside him to his mirror to see Damien.

"Nothing daddy," they grinned as Draco tried to coax the guarded boys out of the secret.


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friends

Pulling into the zoo parking lot not long after, Draco had still not convince they boys to spill the beans, paying for the tickets they began running around the zoo, seeing the penguins, polar bears, wolves, monkeys, and so many other animals when both boys almost dragged Draco into the reptile house, it was not something was fond of after watching the dark lords snake Nagini swallow people whole, infact every snake in the reptile house that looked large enough and with similar coloring made Draco cringe away. He had never revealed his fear and found the boys laughing at him for doing so.

"DAD, Damian you've gotta come see this," yelled Adrian and Draco and Damian came running.

One of the snake keepers has holding a long snake, identical to Nagini, Draco felt himself take several fearful steps back, grabbing both his son's in the process.

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Damian moving away from Draco's arms that were suddenly cold and tight around his and his brothers shoulders.

"Nothing, we should be going," insisted Draco.

"I just a second," smiled Adrian running up to the snake taking his brother with him, while Draco forced himself to take several calming breaths.

"His snake is dead, Nagini is dead, Longbottom killed her, the snake is…" Draco stopped suddenly his eyes shooting to his boys as low hissing came from their mouths conversing with the snake. 'No I can't be, they have Potters…oh no, no, no.'

Quickly heading over ignoring the snake completely he gently pulled his boys away and didn't speak to the till they were all out of the reptile house; "dad we know something's wrong you can…" started the twins.

"You both speak parsletounge," replied Draco "I taught you both about this remember, snake speech."

The boys nodded silently, they knew now of their dads fear of serpents, especially massive spotted almost anaconda looking cobras.

They decided to spend their last half hour at the gift shop, not asking Draco for any types of snake stuffed animals unless they were far from what Draco feared. After buying armloads of things, they left.

"I'm sorry boys, I just felt myself panicking, I do hope you enjoyed yourself," said Draco softly, he was ashamed at his wild fearful behavior in the snake house.

"We did dad," answered Adrian now sitting in the back.

"It was a lot of fun," finished Damian, "we don't blame you for freaking out, we read up on this Voldemort guy," Draco flinched "sorry dad."

"I really have to stop doing that," Draco muttered gently "perhaps we can go back before Hogwarts starts; we'll bring Tyran next time so I can stay outside."

The boys laughed as they talked about all the animals they wanted to see next time, and wanting to visit animals they had seen that day but liked, Draco smiled, he really did love his family, and they were truly good kids, he couldn't wish for a better life. It wasn't as luxurious as his had been, but it was without doubt more loving and Draco tried to find every opportunity to tell his sons he was proud of them and that he loved them.

Never getting that sort of positive attention from his own father, and never could he remember his father saying he loved him, and the times he was told he was proud of him could be counted on one hand, it was truly depressing to think about, so turning his thoughts away from his passed he focused on his sons, his future.

Arriving back at the house, he tossed the boys the key and magically made space for his new vehicles, walking into his house he saw Tyran sitting at the table, Severus and his mother were there too and they looked grim.

"What's going on?" asked Draco panicked "where are the boys?"

"In there rooms," replied Severus as Draco slid into a seat "there's a problem in the wizarding world," he passed Draco the daily profit.

_New Dark mark spotted over Surry._

_This new mark while still the snake and skull has been modified, the serpent now has wings. There was a picture of it off to the side._

_Aurors have investigated the source and have told reporters of four deaths, the entire Clements family was murdered, and it was known that after the fall of he-who-must-not-be-named that Mr. Clements gave key evidence on most wanted death eaters, causing the arrest of many. While this reporter wishes this to be an elaborate hoax, it is sadly not._

_Eleven years ago, several listed death eaters were cleared of charges or various aspects, could there be a new uprising after all these years? And are the free death eaters behind it all? After all they have had eleven years to establish a new army, yet we can only pray it is small and the crimals are caught and prosecuted soon._

"Mum, Sev," said Draco looking up from the paper.

"We know, and I have no idea who could have done it," replied Severus "there has been no activity in the mark, so they are not using it."

"I would have felt it…" Draco put his head in his hands "this can't be happening, just when I decide to go back to the wizarding world…something like, like this had to come up."

Tyran wrapped an arm around his waist comfortingly, and Draco leaned into his arms.

"Care to explain?" asked Narcissa "am I getting more grandchildren?"

"Mum," scolded Draco "we decided to date last night…and for kids, we just started dating and with the happenings of another dark rising, children won't be the best idea," looking at Tyran "for now."

Severus shook his head "just decided to date, you've been together longer then…" Narcissa slapped his arm as Draco glared daggers.

Tyran looked confused then replied "the boy's father right?"

Taking a deep breath "yes, it was the most sporadic thing I have ever done, I never even knew he liked me…and after he got what he was after he told me it could never be…he was marrying a woman, and sure enough he was married within the next three months," he said this so coldly Severus' mind actually thought of Lucius, but shook away his thoughts seeing Narcissa shiver.

"More tea?" asked Narcissa standing.

Draco realized the tone of her voice, it was something only he and Severus knew existed, she was frightened, and only two men frightened her, and one was dead the other locked away for life.

Softening his tone "mum I'm sorry, I just get so upset when I think about him," Draco lowered his eyes to the table like he would when he was younger, Narcissa's mothering instincts kicked in and she pulled him into an embrace.

"I should have known too Dragon, your not him, not at all like him," said Narcissa rocking him back and forth, while Draco flashed a reassuring smile at Severus who nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Draco finding it unnerving how easily he went back into war mode.

"Well you boys are going to enjoy your night, while Narcissa babysits at the manor," replied Severus "we'll figure out more later."

Draco nodded "we need to find the new dark leader and put a stop to this before it gets out of hand."

"Dragon I need you to stop thinking about this tonight and enjoy your evening," replied Severus "we will figure this out tomorrow."

"Yes sir," replied Draco "I'll go get the boys ready for tonight."

"And don't you worry, Severus installed new floo and aparating restrictions on the manor, we'll be safe and I'm sure you'll be visiting in a few hours," assured Narcissa and Draco just nodded.

Rising from the table Draco grabbed Tyran's hand and they knocked on his son's door, "boys I know you were listening, are you packed for grandma's yet?"

"Yes dad, please stay safe," said Adrian opening the door and hugging his dad, Damian almost instantly followed with a hug of his own.

"I will be, if you will, I don't know what I would ever do without you boys," said Draco finding harder then he imagined to say it calmly, "just behave and stay close to grandma…I'll be there to see you in just a few hours, you have a portkey jointed to mine, you know how to work them."

Draco found it the hardest thing he had ever done parting from his sons, even for a few hours…but thoughts of a new war filled his already negatively packed mind, and made him worry worse then he ever thought possible.

Eventually Adrian and Damian were safely flooed to the manor with Severus and his mum, and Draco turned around to see Tyran sitting on the couch quietly.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on?" asked Draco trying to break the emotionless tone his voice now held.

"I believe that would be a good idea," replied Tyran as Draco sat a crossed from him.

"Do you remember a gang a while back…" asked Draco and Tyran raised an eyebrow.

"I know about many gangs Dragon," replied Tyran.

"Called the death eaters?" asked Draco and Tyran's eyes widened as he nodded, taking a deep breath Draco wiped away the make-up and concealment charms that covered his left forearm "I am a death eater…no Ty please, sit here me out."

Tyran rose quickly from his chair, and began to pace trying to ignore Draco's pleads, "Ty you know me…you've known me for eleven years, I was forced to join, they…they would have killed my mum and then me for refusing."

Tyran calmed as he sat back down, "you swear it?"

"I swear, I was forced, and now the death eaters are collecting a new army under the rein of a new dark master…I know I'm most likely going to get myself killed but I have to try and stop them, I'm a deatheater spy…I used to feed information to one of the light side's leaders, he's dead now."

"How did he die?" asked Tyran.

"Severus killed him…when…when I couldn't, it was all pre-planed, and he knew he was fading but I just couldn't do it. Ty I'm not a bad person, just forced into bad things, please don't make me rethink these memories again, they haunt me enough," pleaded Draco his eyes starting to leak tears.

"I'm sorry Dragon, I keep bringing up bad things for you," apologized Tyran hugging the upset blond.

Draco nodded a few times, and pushing back all his emotions he looked his boyfriend up and down and smiled "you know in all this hype I never notice how hot you were."

Tyran smiled "I'll wait out here go get dressed."

"I'll be a while," warned Draco, and Tyran nodded.

"I'll watch TV or something, don't worry about me Dragon," replied Tyran and Draco kissed him before heading into his room to shower and change for the reunion.

Washing up, he waved his wand to dry himself before fixing his hair in messy spikes, and then proceeded to put some make-up on, a bit of black mascara and eye liner completed his look and made him look deadly and wide eyed. Slipping into his newly bought outfit he heard a knock at the door.

"Dragon the car guys here," called Tyran through the door.

Racing out of his room he put the two new cars into the garage, and tossed a set of keys to Tyran "our transportation has arrived," he smirked.

"I get the black, green and silver one," stated Draco "while you get the black one."

Tyran smiled "you really are a wild one."

Shrugging Draco shrunk their transportation, and made Tyran hold on to the port key, slipping an arm around him just in case it didn't work for muggles. The tug jolted them both and Draco found himself on the edge of the barriers, over looking the lake he saw the train just pulling into the station…some had chosen that means of transportation over port key.

Unshrinking the speed bikes, Draco and Tyran sped off towards the town of Hogsmead, Draco looking for any familiar Slytherin faces.


	10. Chapter 10 Teaching

It didn't take long for Draco to spot three faces, the ones he had been looking for. Like him Theodore Nott, Blaise Zamblini and Millicent Bulstrode evaded Azkaban, for many the same reasons he did.

Slipping off the bike he smirked at the three as they did several double takes at him before Blaise finally called out his name "Draco Malfoy, after all these years."

"Blaise old friend how you been fairing, heard you hid out in Italy during the war," Draco was now fighting off a smile.

Blaise surprised him by pulling him into a hug, "I was worried about you."

Draco pulled away still holding his friend at arms length, "worried, why?"

"Because you seemed the loyalist out of the Jr's Co," finished Blaise, "how did you get out?"

"I was innocent," smiled Draco no longer wanting to keep his happiness at bay.

Blaise embraced him again before pulling away slowly, "Co I would like to introduce you to my wife Maria."

"Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you," Draco took her hand and gently kissed it, she giggled at him a blush forming on her olive skin.

"And who's your friend?" Blaise grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is my boyfriend Tyran Wolf," replied Draco as Tyran held out his hand to Blaise, "Ty this is my old school friend Blaise Zamblini, and his beautiful wife Maria."

"Charmed," replied Tyran a bit out of place, but happy Draco was having fun already.

Blaise looked over the crowed and beckoned over Theodore and Millicent, whispering to Draco that they married each other, and have four kids.

"I heard the news," Draco said kindly to two of his former friends "congratulations on the kids."

"Do we know you?" asked Theodore as Blaise pointed to the eyes and Theo's mouth dropped "Draco."

"The one and only," he spoke with an arrogant yet playful tone "So what did you name them? And did you two have any?" he pointed between the couples.

"We have two sons," replied Maria "Edmund it going to Hogwarts this year and his brother Luca will be joining him in two years."

Draco smiled as he turned to speak to Theodore, when every trace of happiness drained from his body, "we'll finish out little chat up at the castle, and I'll meet you all there, Ty."

Tyran just smiled at the two couples and followed his distraught boyfriend back to the bikes, and without a word they sped up to the castle taking the long way knowing it would take a while before all the carriages arrived and Draco had made plans on an entrance and wanted everyone to be there when he and Tyran walked in looking like something out of a gothic or punk magazine.

They waited three quarters of an hour before making their entrance, walking confidently thought the tall doors leading to the great hall, and with hidden surprise gave his and Tyran's names to the announcer.

"Presenting Mr. Draconis Malfoy and his escort Mr. Tyran Wolf," said the man loudly and proud, many people turned to look at the once self proclaimed 'Slytherin ice prince."

Draco walked with his head held high, his arm adjoined with Tyran's as he led him into the room what he had so many memories.

He was joined almost as if it were yesterday, by the hip. The tables were exactly the same as he remembered, and he noticed with a sad gleam in his normally steely features that the Slytherin table held no more then the three couples… only four Slytherins left, this made him unbelievably saddened, yet masking his features he pressed on determined to make this a night to remember, and with the war coming he wasn't sure if this would be the last he would ever have to experience.

Still shaking away all the negativity he put on a happy face and turned to his unanswered question.

"So you never told me," started Draco "you have four children?"

Theodore looked quite proud as he nodded "three beautiful girls, and my son."

"Well what are their names?" questioned Draco wishing in the back of his mind that he could be as coupled as the two other pairs in front of him.

"My eldest daughter is eleven," started Theodore "we named her Sophie, and then there is Aurora at ten and Celeste at eight, and our son is named Rylan he's six."

"They sound wonderful," beamed Draco, then with a devious smirked he looked at them square in the eyes "I look forward to teaching them when they come to school."

"Snape's retiring?" asked Millicent stunned and Draco shook his head.

"No, he knew the separation from my boys would be too much for me so offered to let me teach the first through third years," replied Draco.

"Your boys, Draco are you a father?" asked Blaise.

"Not a father, a dad," replied Draco "and yes I have two boys, twins, Adrian and Damian are both eleven."

The Slytherins continued talking about their children for a while, when the headmistress stood up and called the attention to everyone in the room. "Thank you all for coming, it is wonderful to see so many familiar faces. I have a few announcements before we start eating, one is that two of this years graduates are going to be teaching this year, Mr. Draco Malfoy will be taking over one through third years to help out professor Snape, and at last Mr. harry Potter has agreed to take the defence against the dark arts position, lets give them all a round of applause, and now we tuck in.


End file.
